I'm Sorry
by TecnaLogica
Summary: One-shot! A new love blooms for Aisha, but when the scars of her past become harder to ignore, she decides she needs to make amends. Season 5 SPOILERS!


**I decided to write a fic about Aisha since there isn't much about her on the site.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Aisha walked silently through the castle corridors of Tir Nan Og, only her solemn footsteps echoing as she paced down the long dark corridor. Her breaths were sharp and quick as she became more and more nervous. It had been a year, one whole year, to the day. She couldn't believe it.

Her mind was very numb as she continuously placed one foot in front of the other, listening to the echoes as they bounced off of the dank stone walls around her. Some castle this was.

Suddenly, she heard something small run past her feet. She froze wide eyed in shock. She felt so jumpy and uneasy and listened as the scurrying died away. She breathed out slowly in relief, she was over reacting; it was probably just a rat… probably.

Finally, she reached the large wooden door at the end. She swallowed anxiously, not quite sure what to expect. She reached her tanned arm out to the handle, but briefly hesitated. Was this the right thing to do? The truth was, she didn't know what was right or wrong anymore.

She swallowed again in an attempt to control her emotions before finally touching the cold metal handle, turning it cautiously. She could feel her heart thumping against the inside of her rib cage as the door squeaked piercingly. She pushed it open and reluctantly let her eyes fall upon the reason she had come.

He lay there, in front of her, the love of her life.

Nabu.

Her mind began to scream as she saw his unconscious body laid before her yet her mouth remained closed. Words couldn't describe the way she felt. He lay on a bed in the centre of the empty room.

She apprehensively edged closer to him until she stood by his side. He was wearing the same old purple robes, but they were stained with blood and dirt and were frayed at the edges too. She watched over him as mighty sceptre lay on his chest and moved slightly with his shallow, almost non-existent breathes. And his face, it looked so… so peaceful. He looked happy.

But was he? He saved the fairies of Earth, but gave up a life with Aisha.

"_I'll never leave you, Aisha. Wherever you'll be, any time, in any world, I'll always be with you. These eyes, Aisha, must not cry. I love you_."

But what kind of love was that, leaving her on her own.

"_I love you," _the words were ringing in her ears. She sighed quietly and raised her arm to touch him. She delicately brushed her hand over his pale cheek. She gasped; it was so cold, almost… lifeless.

Her eyes began to water and sting, soaking her rosy cheeks. She choked and spluttered, trying to control herself. She stared at him longingly, wishing it was all a dream and that he would just open his eyes.

And what if he did? What would she tell him then? She felt so guilty.

"Nabu, I'm sorry," she croaked.

"If you can hear me, I'm sorry. I tried, I really did. But Ogron, and then Nereus, oh Nabu, I'm sorry," she sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking at his cold emotionless face.

"Nereus would've died Nabu, I couldn't leave him, I couldn't deal with more grief," she continued to cry but felt as if she was talking to herself, she had no idea if Nabu was listening, or aware of her presence.

"And the Wizards are gone, I'm sorry I fought with anger and vengeance, but it was because I loved you, but they've gone…" she paused for a moment as she studied him again. She felt so guilty, she felt like she should've prevented this.

But that wasn't the only reason she felt guilty, she was in love, but with someone else, Roy. It broke her inside to think that she was forgetting Nabu, forgetting her love for him, but love is powerful and hard to ignore.

But she could never truly forget him, never. But she began to question whether her quest to wake him was worth it. It would only break his heart if he saw his fiancée with another man.

Her eyes welled more and more, she felt as though she had betrayed him. She had always believed that everything happens for a reason, and if Nabu had never gone into a coma, maybe she would never have felt the way she did about Roy. But if Nabu was alive and well, she would never have needed Roy.

But she had always question Destiny's motive for Nabu falling into a coma, he didn't deserve it. He was so brave, so courageous.

"And I'm sorry Nabu, for treating you the way I did when we first met. I was cruel and heartless, but I hope you could understand my motives at the time. I can't exactly say that you spying set us up on the best terms though," she giggled a little thinking back their trip to Magix. He concealed himself behind a bush until Tecna noticed him. And then on the ship on the way to the Red Tower, that was no charm spell, that was just love, pure true love.

She breathed in slowly and created a large pink orb with her hands. Within that orb, a single, vivid crimson rose appeared. As the orb disappeared, Aisha grasped the rose in one hand. She reached over Nabu and placed it next to his sceptre on his chest.

"I love you too…" her voice trailed off into a whisper as she found it harder and harder to speak.

She leaned over him and planted a soft apologetic kiss onto his cold dry lips. She closed her eyes tightly allowing another tear to escape and land on Nabu's pale cheek. She swallowed hard and wiped the tear from his face and stiffly straightened up.

She snivelled a bit and headed towards the door. It squeaked again as she pulled it open. But she stopped for a moment and took one last glimpse of Nabu's unconscious body.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**I always ask politely for reviews but I would REALLY appreciate them on this one-shot.**

**I struggled to write this emotionally and fluently, so if you have any suggestions on how to improve it I would really appreciate this, I think that since Aisha Fanfiction is scarce, what does exist had better be good!**


End file.
